Anemonexc3x97hybrida cultivar Party Dress.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anemone plant, botanically known as Anemonexc3x97hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Party Dressxe2x80x99.
The new Anemone was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling from a random cross-pollination of two unnamed selections of Anemonexc3x97hybrida, not patented. The new Anemone was selected by the Inventor in 1997 in a controlled environment in Hewlett, N.Y. The selection of this plant was based on its large pink flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new Anemone by divisions and by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Hewlett, N.Y., since spring, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Anemone are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Party Dress has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Party Dressxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Party Dressxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Full and densely foliated; mounded plant habit.
2. Showy flowers with numerous pink-colored sepals.
3. Excellent garden performance.
Plants of the new Anemone differ from plants of the parent selections primarily in flower size and sepal coloration as plants of the parent selections have smaller flowers and lighter pink sepals than plants of the new Anemone.
Plants of the new Anemone can be compared to plants of the cultivar Lady Gilmore, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hewlett, N.Y., plants of the new Anemone differed from plants of the cultivar Lady Gilmore in the following characteristics:
1. Plant of the new Anemone were taller and stronger than plant habit of plants of the cultivar Lady Gilmore.
2. Plants of the new Anemone had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Lady Gilmore.
3. Sepal color of plants of the new Anemone flower was darker pink than sepal color of plants of the cultivar Lady Gilmore.